Showoff?
by J. K. Potter
Summary: We all know James and Lily hooked up in their 7th. year. We also know that up to that point she thought of him as an immature brat. So, what made Lily change her mind about James?


**Show-off?**

James Potter sat next to Sirius in the Great Hall. All around them, fellow Gryffindors were busily talking about the day's upcoming event. It was set for this year's first trip to the village of Hogsmeade. Naturally, the third graders looked more excited than any of the older students. Normally James would not have spent his precious time going, seeing as he could visit Honeydukes and Zonko anytime he wanted. With the current circumstances; the moon getting dangerously close to waxing, he felt an urge to get away from the castle. When Remus neared his transformation, he was better off alone for some hours. Besides, he had heard from safe sources that Lily was going.

Peter joined them at the table, and found James seated in a way so that he could keep a constant stare on Lily without being noticed. "Planet Earth to James!" He nearly had to scream before James became aware his presence. Peter rolled his eyes, and headed off to the free seat on Sirius' other hand. Merely seconds afterwards, James gaze was fixed on Lily yet again.

While Remus stayed behind in bed, James, Peter and Sirius strolled casually down the path to Britain's only pure-magical village. James tried to make his two friends hurry on, but Sirius quickly stated that he had no intentions of looking like a fool, just so that James could spend even more of their time looking at Lily. This caused him a glare, but James shut his mouth, knowing that this was an argument he never could win. Instead, he slowed down to their pace. James made sure that he knew exactly where he could find the girl that made his body ache with pain whenever she threw him one of the dismaying glances she saved for him.

The threesome reached Hogsmeade and ran into Zonko, mere seconds before the skies tore, letting go of a decent amount of giant, cold raindrops. They splashed into the gullies running along the street and gathered in small puddles, wetting the shoes and feet of unfortunate students. One of them even slipped, and fell with a small scream down on the wet, muddy ground.

The large joke shop was filled with roaring laughter. Peter laughed harder than anyone else, though his usually insecure self soon returned. Red like a tomato, he hid behind one of the tall shelves.

Inside Zonko, James seemed to finally have gotten his mind on something other than his red-headed crush. He leapt through the store, inspecting the newly arrived items, such as a perfectly new and exclusive set of Dr. Filibuster's famous fireworks. The package claimed that it would dance on the floor while shooting sparks at people trying to stop them. All three of boys were positive that the firework would keep the caretaker, and probably some of the teachers, busy for a long time. James quickly pulled out a handful of silver sickles, knowing that they would pay off in the future.

James turned around, taking out his wand, ready to shrink his purchases so that he would not have to carry them all the way. That really would have looked stupid. The mere thought made him put on one of his super wide grins. As he turned round and looked up, he stared right into a pair of bright, green eyes.

All of a sudden James seemed to have lost the ability to speak. He just stared at Lily, a shocked expression in his face. She, on the other hand, did not look surprised at all. Instead, she managed to keep a mask that strongly reminded him of professor McGonagall.

"Show-off!" Lily whispered furiously, looking down at fireworks. She touched the Head girl badge on her jacket. An odd expression had replaced the first one. She seemed ….. _disappointed_.

James thrust the fireworks into a garbage can outside the shop. The sun shone brightly again, as if it was it mocking him, making James feel even more foolish. His inside was churning. He had messed up. Again. Feeling nauseous, he nearly fell to the ground. Both Peter and Sirius quickly reached out their hands, supporting him all the way towards _The Tree Broomsticks. _In the door they met Severus Snape. He smirked, and looked straight at James', his eyes, revealing that he already knew.

Sirius pulled out his wand, ready to hex the slimy git in a way he would never be able to forget, but James stopped him. Resigned, like a man who had lost everything he knew and believed in, James dropped into a chair. Lily had feelings for him, but what did that matter, when all he did was driving her away.

He could see Lily in the crowd on the street outside. She eyed him, and hurried to shift her gaze. Her usually secure and smiling expression had faltered, and she seemed to tremble as her eyes fixed on James again. This time he looked her straight into the eyes, and they seemed to share a sudden understanding. He smiled wearily, but in the same moment, a single tear started to roll slowly down Lily's cheek, and she ran.

James immediately leapt to his feet, spilling his butterbeer all over himself. He had to find her. Acting on instinct, he started to run in the direction she had disappeared. The sky had darkened, and it would start raining anytime. He could see Lily running against a gloomy silhouette of a large, dark house that grew bigger and bigger as he came nearer and nearer. In a wave of shock he realised were they were heading. The Shrieking Shack!

Lily halted at the gate before the path that led up to what the average wizard in Hogsmeade believed to be one of the most haunted houses in all Britain. Only a few selected people knew the house's real purpose. _She knew, right? _James nearly panicked at the thought of what might happen if Remus had not had the courage to tell Lily the truth about himself. Snape knew, though. He had always had the annoying habit of putting his abnormal big nose in things that did not concern him.

"Lily!" James screamed at the top of his lungs. She had stopped running, and seemed to wait for him to catch up on her. He walked slowly towards her, an insecure smile spreading on his face. Lily looked confused and tense. One minor mistake and she would run straight into the

Shack that housed a Remus Lupin dangerously close to transform into a malevolent werewolf.

In fact, while the sky grew darker, it was clearing up. The moon would be shining as bright as ever tonight.

"We have to get away from here." James whispered softly. "Why?" Lily's answer frustrated him. So Remus had not told her, and it seemed like Dumbledore's threat had made Snape keep his mouth shut as well. The chill air made James slim body shiver, and he could sense that Lily was cold too. She huddled, and embraced herself trying to keep warm. "I cannot tell you why, but believe me, this is not a place you want to be right now." He looked up at the giant moon, so close, but yet so far away. Somewhere behind them, a wolf howled at the moon.

James put his arm around Lily, and dragged her along towards the village. It was easier said than done, though. She had never really been good with situations she did not control; therefore not knowing what was going on frustrated her to the edge of a tantrum. She started to get really annoyed, and tried to pull out of James' arms, but he held on to her, not willing to let her disappear ever again.

Lily demanded an answer, and she intended on getting it straight away. That put James in a difficult dilemma, seeing as he did not want to betray Remus confidences, nor the part of how Sirius, Peter and himself had become Animagi. On the other hand, he could not bare the thought of Lily disliking him. After weighing it through in his mind, he decided to keep his knowledge a secret and ask Remus to let her know.

He stayed silent until they entered the centre of Hogsmeade. There Lily freed herself, and ran towards the castle. He threw a look at his watch; it was already way past curfew. McGonagall would breathe fire if he did not return soon. Especially now with the full moon coming up, and him knowing what was at stake. Hesitantly, he started to walk towards the castle. He sighed. How come life was never easy?

- - - - - -

Monday morning, James went down to breakfast alone. He intended to eat before people got up, and then hide away until morning classes began. He got down the stairs slowly, feeling as miserable and lonely as ever before. He drew his hand through his hair. He seriously needed a shower, or people might start mistaking him for Snape. Not that anyone could fail to notice the differences between his and Snape's nose, of course. Letting go of a yawn, he stretched and turned around, heading for the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor.

A hot bath made him feel much better, and left him in a much better mood than earlier in the morning. He styled his hair, which was only a matter of vanity, seeing how his hair never lay flat anyway. James headed for breakfast with a slight smile on his lips.

On the staircase leading down to the first floor, he eyed Lily. She stood still, but her eyes moved in every direction. Clearly, she was waiting for someone. A set of emerald green eyes met his, and all of a sudden the sadness he left off in the bathtub had returned, paining him even more than before. Lily started walking towards him, and James froze on the spot. She smiled at him, really meaning it this time. She curled her lips, and whispered for his ears only. "Good morning, Prongs!"


End file.
